


We are a family

by turtlefanforlife1982



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlefanforlife1982/pseuds/turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a human version for the turtles, my first one ever so be nice. reviews are always welcome. </p>
<p>Homato Yoshi lost his wife during childbirth, after reading an article he realized there are two young children that are in need of his help. can he put the loss of his wife behind him and help the children or will they be split up forever? and did both parents really die in the car crash? and who is this man that keeps following Raph and Donnie every where and now works at their school?</p>
<p>There is Child Abuse in later chapters. non graphic though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Splinter stood at the front of the crowd holding his infant son Michelangelo in his arms as his five year old was at his side in tears. His wife had died giving birth to their second child, she had been told that she could never have children and gave birth to two mirical children. But it cost Tang Shen her life in the end.

Months later...

Four year old Raphael was scared as he held his 1 year old brother close to him, it had been days since they had seen their parents and the young boy was scared. Not being old enough to understand what happened the two toddlers were now in the custody of New York City's Child Care Services. The woman behind the counter told him to be good and watch his brother while she made some phone calls.

The small boy looked around at the chars that surrounded him, there were a few books with pictures on them and a stack of small infant toys in a box near them.

Raphael looked down at his little brother and saw that he had gone to sleep in his arms, laying him carefully on the chair he got up and wandered around the office but did not let Donatello out of his sight.

Moments turned in to hours before a nice woman came into the office and told little Raphael.

“There is a couple that is willing to take you both in, but its temporary... she can only take in four year olds and she has no means of really caring for infants so your brother will be sent to a different home by the end of the week.”

Raphael only understood the 'his brother to be taken away' part and said angerily.

“NO! DONNIE STAY WITH ME! I DONT WANNA GO IF DONNIE CANT TOO!”

The sound of his big brother's shouts startled the one year old to wake up and begin crying.

The woman with long dark hair looked over at the receptionist and told her.

“Call some one else, if we separate them all hell is going to break loose.” 

When they could find no one else the two now orphans were sent to the home that would eventually separate them.

In another part of the city...

Homato Yoshi had heard about a firey crash that ended a young couple's life, he read about it in the news paper. Now he read the evening edition and in the clasified section had a please help us in big bold letters. On it was a photo of a four year old boy and his one year old brother. The article read:

Please help us.

We lost our parents just a week ago and now we are in foster care. We only have a matter of days before we are separated. 

Yoshi's heart went out to these boys, he studied the photo of both children and looked over at his youngest cooing in his bouncy seat next to him on the floor.

He was torn, it has only been just a few months since his wife passed on.

Was he really ready to take on two more children?

 

A/N: This is my first human fic for the ninja turtles. Tell me how you like it so far. The add in the news paper really happened to a set of brothers in my home town when they were going to be separated after becoming orphans. In the end they got adopted.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshi has made up his mind, is it the correct choice?

Yoshi spent the next few days thinking about that add he had read, he knew the little boy's time was limited.

He went upstairs and told Leonardo.

“My son, I need your help with something.”

Little Leo looked up at his father and asked as he stood up.

“What's wrong dad?”

Yoshi sat on his sons bed and explained to him.

“If there was a chance would you like to have two more brothers?” 

Leo looked at his baby brother in his father's arms and then said.

“Yea, that way Mikey would have some one to play with when he gets older.” 

Leonardo could see in his father's eyes something was really bothering him.

“What else is the matter?”

Yoshi knew this was a bit much to explain to a five year old but he had to no less.

“Leonardo, before you were born your mother and I signed up to adopt a child. We have been on the waiting list for years. And these two little boys... their names are Raphael and Donatello, they need our help my son.”

“Whys that daddy?”

Yoshi sighed and then said.

“Donatello is going to be sent away if we don’t do something. Now I called the adoption agency and they said that Donatello had not moved yet, but when he does he will be sent upstate from his older brother.”

Leo jumped up and said.

“NO! Brothers stick together! Lets go get him!”

Frowning Leonardo said.

“You said you needed my help with something daddy?”

Splinter put a hand on his son's shoulder and said softly.

“Will you share your room with Donatello's brother? He is just a year younger then you.”

Leonardo thought about it, at first he wanted to say no, but then he knew that in the end the boy would be so sad to loose his brother if he didn't say yes.

“I will share daddy.”

Yoshi stood and told him.

“Good. Now I need to call the adoption agency.”

Yoshi went downstairs and got on the phone, he dialed the number from the newspaper article after a few rings a woman answered the phone.

Hello?

This is Homato Yoshi, my wife and I had signed up for adopting a child some years ago, is there any way I can take in Raphael and Donatello? The two boys from the add?

There was a moment of silence from her end and he was afraid she would say no, but he could hear her typing something into the computer. Then she came back on the line.

Yes Mr. Homato, I have your file here, but I see that your wife has passed after having your second child. Now these boys are pretty traumatized after their parents died, are you sure you can handle four grief stricken children?

Yes Ma'am I can. I live in a three bedroom house, so my two boys will share rooms with the new two.

OK, let me get a hold of the boy's case worker and tell her to turn around, your in luck Mr. Homato, Donatello was en route to his new home upstate. Do you need time to prepare for the children?

Yes, give me a week to get everything I need for them.

We can do that. I will be in touch Mr. Homato.

Yoshi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he hung up the phone, he gathered his thoughts as he stood and looked for the number for his babysitter. Once reached he took them over to her and then went to work on getting the rooms ready. 

He went to several stores and bought diapers, cloths, food, toys and everything he would need for one year old. And then he would wait on Raphael since he didn't know how big the boy was.

He found a set of bunk beds as well as a crib for Donatello, finding all the bedding he would need. After moving things around and putting Leonardo's bed in the basement for the time being he set up the rooms. It took him most of the day to set up Leonardo's room.

After his sons came home he had Leonardo watch the younger while he worked on Michelangelo's room, he put the new crib across the room facing the other crib and made room in the closet. He knew it would not take him a week to get everything ready he just wanted the time just in case he needed it. 

Three days since the phone call Yoshi went to the Child Services office and spoke with the boys case worker. After answering a few questions and filling out some paper work he was allowed to meet the boys. Going to a small room he saw trough a one way mirror two little boys, one had fiery red hair with green eyes and the other had sandy brown hair with brown eyes. He smiled as he saw how well Raphael was playing with his little brother.

The case worker told him.

“Raphael, has some anger issues and is very protective of his brother. We don’t know much about their parents, but from what we can tell Raphael may have been mistreated at some point in his little life. He has a scar on his left arm that he wont tell us how he got. And there is marks on Donatello that when asking Raphael about, he blew up and got very hostile about it.”

Yoshi looked from the woman to the boys, he now saw what she was talking about on Donatello, there were some bruises on his bare arms that showed as he reached out for a toy. And they looked recent.

Yoshi asked.

“What happened to their parents?”

The case worker Sarah told him.

“From what I have been told, their mother was killed in the car crash, and their father is in ICU in critical condition. He signed over his parental rights when he learned he could no longer walk and that his wife had died. That was before he fell into a coma and has not woken up since, they don’t expect him to survive.”

Yoshi nodded his head in understanding of this new information, he looked over at the two boys and saw Raphael giving his little brother a hug.

“Do they have any special needs?”

Sarah let out a breath and said.

“Well, Donatello is not talking or walking yet, and both if not at least one of those milestones should have been reached by now. He is 17 months old. He can crawl, but it seems like he is afraid to walk, he tried to hold on to an object to stand when at the foster home, but the moment foster parent entered the room he dropped down and began to cry.” 

Yoshi frowned deeply at this and said.

“Either one of two things: first maybe he HAD been abused and got hurt any time he attempted to stand, or two there might be something wrong with his legs. I will see to it that he is properly checked out.”

Sarah smiled at him and said.

“He has been seen by a doctor and they gave him a clean bill of health, they said his legs are fine.”

He smiled in understanding but said firmly.

“I understand miss, but I would like him to see MY sons' pediatrician for a second opinion.”

Sarah smiled and said.

“I see, well that is fine Mr. Homato, come lets not wait any longer.”

They walked into the room where the two boys were playing.

Raphael was trying to put a puzzle together while Donatello was crawling about the room exploring. Raphael looked over at his brother when the two came in and said quickly.

“Don not going no where wit out me!” 

Sarah put her hand up and said softly.

“Raphael, he is not going anywhere, I promise. Now this is Homato Yoshi, he has agreed to take you both in as a forever member of his family.”

Raphael looked up at the tall man and then back to his brother who was crawling quickly towards them.

“You take Don too?”

Yoshi got down to the boy's level and said.

“Yes, you both will come and live with me and my sons.”

Raphael frowned and said.

“There more kids?”

Yoshi smiled when Donatello came to him, but the small child seemed to be hesitant at first.

Sitting Indian stile on the floor he waited until Donatello came closer before saying.

“Yes, I have two boys at home, Michelangelo who is only 5 months old, and Leonardo who is 5 years old. You will have two more brothers.” 

Raphael frowned as his little brother got even closer to Yoshi before asking.

“Where Don sleepin?”

“He will share a room with Michelangelo, I have a crib all set up for him.”

The frown remained as more questions came from the small child all concerning his little brother.

“Will he have blankets and toys?”

Smiling Yoshi said.

“Yes, he will have everything he needs. I even got him a baby walker so he can strengthen his legs to walk one of these days.” 

Raph grabbed Donnie and held him close when his little brother got too close to Yoshi.

“You gonna trick him?”

This made Yoshi and Sarah look at each other worriedly before Yoshi asked.

“What do you mean trick him? I would never do that.”

Raphael held his squirming brother and said quickly.

“Dad would trip him if he tried to stand up! Had him in a buggy once and he kicked his leg when Don tried to move around.”

Now it all made sense.

“Raphael, I will never harm you, or your brother. I care too much for children. Together we will teach him to walk.”

As Donatello struggled in his brother's grip his pant leg raised up revealing a nasty bruise that looked old now but it had to only have been a few weeks old.

Yoshi felt anger raise up inside of him, he knew now why Donatello was fearful about learning to stand. 

Raphael released his little brother and Donnie crawled into Yoshi's lap and made all kinds of baby sounds.

Raphael for the first time this entire visit smiled at his little brother. He looked up at Yoshi and said.

“If Don trusts you... then I trust you too.”

Yoshi smiled in relief as he said.

“OK then, lets go home.”

He had to sign one more paper then was free to take the boys home to begin their new lives together.


	3. Chapter 3

On the ride home Donatello looked around curiously as they drove through the neighborhood, Raphael just watched his little brother and looked at the back of the seat as they drove along. 

After a while Raphael asked.

“Is your son nice?”

Yoshi looked in the mirror at the boy and said.

“Yes, he likes toy automotive.”

Raphael looked down at his shoes and said softly.

“Does he like airplanes?” 

Yoshi looked ahead and then told him.

“Yes, but he likes trains more.”

Raphael looked up with interest and said.

“He got a train set?”

They pulled into the drive way and he turned and told his new son.

“A small one. It was in his brother's room, he would play with it to entertain Michelangelo, but it is now back in his room or well now both of your room.”

Raphael looked up at the house and was amazed as to how well kept it was and how nice the yard was.

“Tis is a nice yawd, and a pwetty house.”

Yoshi smiled at him and said.

“Well thank you.”

Raphael saw a woman coming to the door carrying a baby with a smaller boy at her side.

“Who that?”

Yoshi got out and came around to begin unbuckling Donatello from his carseat, he leaned over and unclasped Raphael's straps and said.

“That is the babysitter, she was watching your new brothers while I went to get you two.”

He picked Donatello up and went around the car to meet Raphael before they walked up the front steps. 

Leonardo greeted his new brother by saying.

“Hi! My names Leonardo, this is Mikey.” 

Raphael looked at him silently for a moment and then said.

“Hi, I'm Raphael, this is my little brother Donatello, I call him Don for short.”

The two boys were silent for a moment before Leonardo asked happily.

“Do ya wanna come see my train set?” 

Raphael looked down at the ground then up to the slightly taller boy and said happily.

“Sure.” 

Yoshi watched as the two ran inside and up the stairs. He turned to the sitter Heather.

“Are you sure your up to babysitting all four?”

She smiled at him and said politely.

“Mr. Homato, I have been with your family for five years now, yes I can handle it.”

He smiled kindly at her as they walked inside, they went to the play area off the living room and set Michelangelo and Donatello down on the floor. Both boys looked up at them before staring at each other. 

The two started to babble to each other in a language only they could understand, they seemed happy for the time being. Heather and Yoshi went to the living room and talked.

“Heather, I will pay you extra since there are two new boys to care for...”

Heather shook her head and told him.

“I am not watching them for the money Mr. Homato, I enjoy kids. It warms my heart to be around them.”

“I will caution you, Raphael has some anger issues. I do not know yet how bad it is, I only saw it briefly when he thought I was going to hurt his brother at the Child services office.”

Heather looked over at the two little ones and then back to her friend.

“I am sure I can manage, but thank you for the warning. Whats the little guys story?”

Yoshi sighed heavily and said.

“He was badly mistreated by his father. I will warn you he has some bruises on his arms and legs, he cant walk and wont even attempt to stand up. I have this feeling he can stand, but he chooses not to because of his mistreatment.”

She looked over at the little one sadly and said.

“Poor little guy, hopefully he will get over the fear.”

“He should, with time, love and patience he should get over it.”

They watched as the two began to play with a ball that glows every time you hit it, eventually all that could be heard were their giggles.

Heather went on home after they watched the little ones play for a few moments, then no sooner did she leave did the two older boys come down stairs.

“I like my new room.”

Yoshi smiled at told him.

“I am glad you do.”

Leonardo asked next.

“Dad, where's my old bed?”

“I took it to the basement for the time being, until Donatello is big enough to use it, then it will be passed down to him.”

Leonardo felt a wave of jealousy but soon said.

“Oh, OK.” 

The two walked over and watched the two little ones playing with the ball again, Raph told his little brother.

“You made a new friend didnt cha Don.” 

Donatello looked up at his big brother and smiled with only a few teeth showing, and nodded his head.

Yoshi noticed and said.

“Raphael, if he can not speak does he only know yes or no questions?”

Raphael looked over and said.

“Yea he knows that, he can sort of say brother, he learned to say momma a while back. That is about all he knows. Mom would try to couch him to talk when dad wasn’t around. When dad was around he had to be invisible. Dad said Don was a mistake...” 

Yoshi came and knelt down in front of the four year old and said.

“Raphael, no child is ever a mistake, all children are special in his own way. Michelangelo was a surprise, but certainly no mistake.”

Raphael looked over at the youngest child and saw him flop onto his side and chuckled saying.

“He's funny, why was he surprise?”

Leonardo answered him.

“Mommy wasn’t posed to even have kids... after me she wasn’t posed to have anymore but then Mikey came along and she called him her little angel because he was a miracle.” 

Raph frowned and asked.

“What happened to your mom?” 

Leo looked down at the floor and said.

“She died... right after Mikey was born... I heard some one say she bleed out. What ever that means.” 

Raphael nodded his understanding and looked over at Yoshi again.

“I hungry, when is lunch? And I sorry Leo.”

Leonardo looked into the smaller boys green eyes and said.

“It's OK, I am a little hungry too.” 

Yoshi saw it was only ten in the morning, far to early for lunch so he said.

“Its too early for lunch but we can have a snack if you like.”

Raphael's eyes lit up as he said.

“DO ya have P butter?” 

Yoshi looked down at him and said.

“Would you like a peanut butter sandwich?”

This seemed to make him excited.

“Yes pweas! Make one for Don too! He loves his with gwape jelly!” 

He looked down at the small boy and noticed he was sitting on his knees watching them with interest.

Yoshi picked Donatello up and then got Michelangelo and walked to the kitchen with all four of the boys. He set Donatello in the high chair and Michelangelo in the bouncer on the long table.

Raphael asked.

“Why Mikey not in the high chair?”

Yoshi told him as he began to get the bread, peanut butter and jelly out.

“He is too young to sit up in the high chair, I tried and he slipped out once. Leonardo caught him before he hit the floor. So he remains in the bouncer seat until he is big enough.” 

He made the sandwiches for the three older boys and got a bottle ready for the youngest. 

The two oldest chatted happily about toys and games while Donatello slowly ate his sandwich. Yoshi noticed he seemed timid to eat unless his brother was eating. He remembered reading in his chart that he was underweight for his age. 

Yoshi got the boys milk glasses and refilled them. He noticed as well that Donatello would not drink out of a sippy cup.

“Raphael, does your brother still drink from a bottle?” 

Raphael looked over at his brother and said.

“Yea, mom said only big boys who walk and talk get sippy cups. She says he still a baby.” 

Yoshi scooted his seat closer to Donatello and told him.

“You are not a baby Donatello, you are a big boy, and big boy's drink from sippy cups.”

Donatello frowned and looked at the cup. 

Yoshi knew this boy was intelligent, he could clearly see it in his eyes, and he also knew what he was being told.

Donatello took this cup and banged it on the table top before putting the tip into his mouth and swallowed some of the milk. 

The small boy laughed at the sound it made when he shook the cup around, Raphael looked horrified at the mess his brother was making with the cup, but Yoshi was amused and said.

“Yes, that is the cup you will be using from now on.”

Donatello noticed the spilled milk on the top of his high chair table and said pointing to it.

“No, no, no, no! NO.” 

Took his hand and wiped the top of it smearing the milk every where. 

Raphael jumped up and told him.

“No, Donnie, you don’t do that. You made a mess.” 

Yoshi stopped the scolding by saying.

“Raphael, it's quite alright, he is just playing. He is doing no harm in what he is doing, remember all messes can be cleaned up.”

In response Donatello slammed his cup down spraying Raphael in the face with milk.

Donatello clapped his hands and laughed at the milk running down his brother's face.

Yoshi got up and got a towel and wiped the milk up and said.

“Alright little man, I think that is enough fun for one day.” 

He took the tray off and sat it on the table and noticed how wet the child's cloths were now.

He picked Donatello up and told Leonardo.

“Watch your brother while I clean Donatello up and get him some fresh cloths.”

Leonardo was still laughing at the display of Donatello playing in the puddle of milk by saying.

“Sure dad.” 

Yoshi set the bouncer on the floor before leaving the three alone and went upstairs to get the boy changed.

Going upstairs he went to Michelangelo and Donatello's room and laid him on the changing table, the young toddler watched him carefully as Yoshi got out a pair of shorts with a tank top out of a drawer in the dresser near by.

Yoshi noticed the hesitation coming off the child as he told him.

“We are just changing cloths my son, you can not stay in wet clothing.”

Donatello gave grunt of defiance as Yoshi attempted to remove the wet shirt from the small boy.

“Donatello, I assure you, I am not going to hurt you. Do you want to do it?”

Donatello removed his shirt with little to no trouble.

Yoshi could see now the total bruise count on the child, he could feel his anger raising and said to the child.

“Did your father do this to you?”

The little boy nodded his head yes.

Yoshi picked him up and held him close to his chest and told him.

“I will never hurt you, no one will ever hurt you again Watashi no kodomo.” 

He finished changing Donatello and took him back downstairs, he set him on the floor and told the older two. 

“If you would like to watch TV for a little while you may boys I need to put Michelangelo down for his morning nap.” 

Yoshi watched as the two raced to the living room with Donatello crawling behind them. He picked up his youngest son and carried him upstairs to lay him down.

After nearly half hour of trying he gave up on getting the little one to sleep so he took him down to the play pen in the living room and let him watch TV with the others. 

He hoped that they would continue to get along as well as they are right now.


End file.
